


Imminence and Permanence

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The events on Apophis' ship get Jack and Daniel thinking about their relationship.  Sequel toDeath's Imminent Face.





	Imminence and Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Well, we saved the planet, defeated Apophis, showed the Goa'uld that we're a force to be reckoned with. All in all, it's been quite a memorable day. But the moment that stands out for me came when it was all over, just after Jack, Sam and Teal'c arrived back at the SGC after escaping from Apophis' ship. Seeing the expressions on my friends' faces as they realised I was still alive will forever remain one of the best moments of my life, the moment when I rediscovered what it feels like to be part of a family.

But those are not the thoughts that are keeping me up tonight. Instead, my mind lingers on the memory of Jack's arms around me, the joy in his voice as he coined a new nickname for me, the feel of his fingers stroking my hair. At the time, I figured the rush of feelings that flooded through me at that moment were just relief and pleasure at us all being back together again, but now I'm not so sure. Ever since I got home I haven't been able to stop thinking about Jack, about his eyes, his hands, his smile, and about how I want to be in his arms again.

My reverie is broken by the unexpected chime of the doorbell. I glance at my watch -- it's 2am. Who on earth could it be at this time of night? I get up off the couch and make my way cautiously to the door. It opens to reveal Jack standing nervously in the hallway. He relaxes slightly when he sees that I'm still dressed and he offers up a hesitant smile. "I didn't wake you then?" he asks unnecessarily.

"No," I reply. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." He glances past me into the apartment. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I step aside to allow him access and we both wander into the kitchen. I automatically start to make coffee, while Jack leans against the counter. He doesn't say anything, but I'm aware of him watching me and I wonder what he's thinking. My own thoughts are in overdrive and I'm fighting to suppress their earlier direction now that Jack is actually here. He's caught me somewhat off-guard with his sudden appearance and I have no idea what to say to him. The silence stretches out, not awkward but... expectant. Finally, I stop my coffee preparations and turn to face Jack. He immediately lowers his gaze to avoid my eye and then suddenly speaks.

"Do you remember the mission to that planet last year where we found that alien warehouse with the boobytrapped boxes?" His tone is light, but I can sense the underlying tension.

"Of course," I tell him, confused by the reference to a routine mission from six months ago that involved nothing whatsoever of note.

"After what happened today, I can't stop thinking about it," Jack says, confusing me even more. I'm usually pretty good at following his thought processes, but he's totally lost me with this one. He doesn't elaborate, so I take the plunge.

"Jack, what's this all about?" I ask, curiosity and concern colouring my tone in equal measure. A very serious Jack is talking about half- forgotten missions in my kitchen in the middle of the night. This is definitely outside the bounds of normal.

He looks up at me then, his expression unreadable. "Something happened to me on that planet," he begins, uncertainly. "Something I didn't tell anyone about at the time because I wasn't sure if it was real or if I was just losing my mind or something..." He stops again, but now he's really caught my interest.

"Jack?" I prompt gently. "Tell me."

He takes a deep breath, as if steeling himself against expected ridicule, and then the words come out all in a rush. He tells me how he remembers opening one of the boxes in the warehouse, setting off a boobytrap that apparently killed me. He tells me of waking up in a fairy tale castle and meeting a bizarre series of people who eventually led him to a confrontation with a being called The Master. When he describes seeing me hung up on a cross in a cathedral, I almost burst out laughing. Me represented as Christ? That's rather presumptuous!

But Jack is deadly serious and already extremely nervous about telling me all of this, so I manage to restrain myself and continue listening. The Master apparently carried on some deep debate about the worth of my life and Jack had to defend my right to continued existence -- no wonder he's so tense, it sounds as if this experience was pretty heavy. Then he describes how he suddenly found himself back in the warehouse as if nothing had happened and I see why he's so freaked out about the whole thing and whether it really happened. I'm not sure what to make of all this, but I can imagine why the events of earlier today would have made him think about it. Leaving me to die on Apophis' ship must have made him think the Master's prophecy of my sacrificial death was coming true.

Jack finally falls silent, his voice trailing off at the end, leaving me staring at him in total shock as he studies the kitchen counter with an intensity that speaks volumes. After a short pause, he looks up and meets my gaze. "The thing is, Daniel," he continues softly, "in the end, I didn't do it for you. All my eloquent arguments about how you deserve to live were just so much bull. I did it for me. I asked for you back because I wanted you to live." 

He stops again, regarding me solemnly, his eyes conveying a range of emotions -- uncertainty, fear, hope, affection and... desire. The power of Jack's gaze takes me aback and I realise I'm still standing on the other side of the room, staring back at him in stunned wonder, my brain reeling from everything he's just said. The revelation of Jack's desire combines with my own newly discovered feelings from that hug in the gate room in a rush of excitement. Then, without conscious thought, I find myself crossing to stand directly in front of him. My right hand comes up to cup the back of his neck and I lean forward to plant the lightest of feathery kisses right on Jack's lips. Pulling back to look at his face, I notice that he's standing with his arms at his sides, completely rigid, trembling under my touch, and for a moment I wonder if I've just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Then, suddenly, Jack's hands are in my hair and his lips meet mine with a force and passion that takes my breath away. He presses his body up against mine and I feel his need at my hip, my own erection rising rapidly to echo his. Still locked in a desperate, clutching embrace, tongues urgently claiming every inch of each other's mouths, we move as one into the bedroom. My hands reach automatically for the buttons of Jack's shirt as he simultaneously fumbles with my belt buckle. He gives a soft whimper as I finally break away from him to pull my T-shirt over my head and then we're kissing again, Jack's hands running up and down my bare back, bringing my flesh alive with burning desire as they move.

A few moments of enforced separation later, we're both naked and exploring each other's bodies with impatient fingers, while our lips are locked back together as if our lives depended on it. A tiny part of me wants to break away and reassess the situation, but I'm not listening to it. For once, I'm losing myself in the moment and it feels so good. I know that once the kissing stops, the thinking will start, but rational thought is the last thing I want to be engaging in at this precise moment.

Jack grinds his hips against mine, rubs his cock up and down the length of mine, making me gasp at all the sensations that course through my body as a result. He steps forwards, moving us both until I feel the edge of the mattress against the backs of my legs. I fall backwards onto the bed, pulling him eagerly with me, the analytical portion of my brain taking careful note of every touch and every response, because I know this is going to be over way too soon. We find a rhythm and I marvel at how natural all this feels, Jack moving above me, his tongue in my mouth, his naked body under my hands. Then, he breaks the kiss, emits a shuddering groan and I feel something warm and slick spreading across my stomach. A moment later and I come too, the orgasm exploding through me with an intensity I'd never imagined was possible.

Jack collapses down on top of me, his face buried in my neck, my arms wrapped possessively around his torso. We lie there for a long moment, sated and spent, not yet able to form any coherent thoughts about what has just happened. Eventually, Jack shifts slightly and I loosen my hold, allowing him to push himself up off me onto his elbows. He looks down at me with a soft tenderness in his eyes that I've never seen before. His lips quirk upwards at the corners and he says breathlessly, "Well, that was... unexpected."

Fear and uncertainty flood through me, driving away the wonderful fuzzy feelings that were filling me up just before. I feel my eyebrows coming down into a worried frown and I hear myself whisper, "Unwelcome?"

At that, Jack's face splits into a wide, goofy grin. "Hell, no!" he exclaims, laughing at my paranoia. Then he leans down to kiss me again, this time softly, lovingly, leaving me in absolutely no doubt as to how he feels. Once again, I'm stunned, as I realise that the desperate passion of the last few minutes was prompted by more than simple physical need. Jack's actions are quickly confirmed with words as he tells me he loves me. I trip over my tongue in my haste to echo the sentiment and he laughs again and kisses me again and I fall headlong into the breathless wonder of what we've just found.


End file.
